Answered Prayers
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: Newest addition to the episodic rewrites. Fits into it's original place.


1043 ZULU  
RABB RESIDENCE  
ROSSLYN, VIRGINIA

.:Mac's POV:.

"I know you've been busy rebuilding your car," I start placing a kiss on his bare chest, "but you did remember to buy presents for everyone didn't you?"

"Of course I did," he squeezes me around the middle, "I have a list, you know?"

"I know," I replied, "and we have to get those toys put together too."

"I thought we agreed to wait till they went to bed on Christmas Eve so that they couldn't possibly find them," he rolled over putting me beneath him. He propped himself on his elbows looking down at me.

"We did," I replied my eyes drifting closed as he started to nuzzle the spot beneath my right ear. My head involuntarily moving out of his way, giving him plenty of access, "If I'd known you were going to be frisky this morning I would have set the alarm so we had time."

He groaned leaning up, "How are we supposed to be trying to have another baby if we can't even find the time make love?" he asked peering down at me. "I thought that since Chloe was coming in this afternoon that you'd want to do this now instead of when she's here."

"I do, but we really don't have time," I replied, checking the alarm clock just to be sure my internal one wasn't thrown off.

"What is this we? You aren't even going in today, are you?" he asked.

"No, but I don't think the Admiral is going to be very happy if you show up late again," I replied leaning up as he relaxed back on his haunches.

"Let me deal with the Admiral," he replied launching himself back over me. It was about that time that two little voice drifted over the baby monitor.

"Mama?" one little voice asked while the other was busy babbling, "They definitely have your sense of timing." Harm groaned rolling out of bed grabbing his boxers on the way to the door. A few seconds later his voice drifted through the baby monitor as well, "Alright you two, now that you've ruined Daddy's morning what do you say to some breakfast?"

His response was the same as it was every morning the scattered clapping of two 1½ year olds as he changed one and then the other. Aidan was actually pretty close to saying 'Dada' he actually had the 'D' sound, but couldn't quite get it out. Where as Alex on the other hand had mastered 'Mama' but of course Harm blamed that completely on her phase of separation anxiety. We had been a little worried when Alex started speaking and 'cruising', walking around the furniture using it for balance, and Aidan hadn't, but we had been assured that there was nothing wrong he just didn't pick up as quick as his sister. Although Alex had gone straight to cruising completely skipping the crawling.

Alex was now mobile on her own so baby gates were set up around the house at every corner. Aidan was beginning to stand on his own not using the coffee table or sofa to pull himself up but once he was up he couldn't quite get that first step figured out.

"Hey Munchkins," I greeted both with a kiss to the top of the head, when I entered the kitchen to find them both strapped into their respective high chairs with cheerios to snack on while Harm stood by the stove flipping pancakes. "No coffee?"

"Not conducive to conceiving," he replied, pulling down two glasses from the cupboard, "orange juice on the other hand…"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled grabbing a glass going to the refrigerator.

1315 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

.:Harm's POV:.

"The eagle has landed, Sir," Harriet informs me in the middle of the bullpen.

"You're sure that's what he said?" I ask.

"Those were Commander Turner's exact words, Sir. The eagle has landed," Harriet confirms.

"Then there is a Santa Clause," I chuckle to myself.

"Sir?" Harriet asks confused.

"That means that Sturgis found a starter motor manufactured between January and March 1968," I explain thinking of the car that's sitting in the rented garage waiting to replace the one that had been stolen.

"That's great, Sir," replies Harriet as I cross to the admiral's office, meeting up with Lieutenant Singer near the door.

"You always want original parts, Lieutenant," I reply to Harriet.

"Of course, Sir," she agrees.

"It's a guy thing, Lieutenant," Singer comments drolly, "Men are always very fond of their original parts."

"Plans for the holidays, Loren?" I ask allowing her to pass first through Tiner's office.

"A romantic Christmas and that's all I'm saying," she replies as I bang on the Admirals doorway.

"Enter," Admiral Chegwidden calls out. I nod for Loren to precede me into the Admiral's office and we both take a seat in front of his desk.

"Have a seat," he commands, "Sorry to have to do this two days before Christmas. Petty Officer Third Class Jennifer Coates is an electronic technician aboard the USS Gainesville. She has high proficiency marks for her skills, but has a record of insubordination and unauthorized absence. Earlier this week, she resisted apprehension and was caught impersonating Santa Clause and pocketing the cash."

"How much did she get, Sir?" I ask with a slight grin still focusing on my 'vette and the part we'd finally located for it.

"Uh…$48.18," the Admiral grimaces.

"That's barely a misdemeanor," I comment now highly amused.

"She took money intended for charity, Sir," Loren replies distastefully, "What could be more heinous?"

"Save it for closing arguments, Lieutenant, you'll be prosecuting," the Admiral answers, handing us both the case files, "Commander, you'll defend. Let's wrap this one up quickly." A knock sounds on the door behind us, "Tiner?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir," Tiner apologizes entering the office and handing the Admiral some papers, "This just came in."

"Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, et al…vs. the United States Navy. Tiner, is this a joke?" Admiral Chegwidden asks impatiently.

"From our base in Keflavik, Iceland, Sir," he explains, "Reindeer broke through a runway fence. Base security corralled the reindeer in order to safeguard them. Some kids in New York saw it on ZNN and got scared that Santa wouldn't be bringing any Christmas presents…One of their fathers is a lawyer, Sir."

"Federal class action…Emergency motion to release impounded reindeer…" the Admiral reads the papers.

I chuckle thinking about how great this Christmas was turning out to be so far, "I can see the headlines now, Sir: Navy Grounds Santa Clause."

The admiral looks up to me not amused at all, "That will be all, Commander."

"Okay, drop the resisting, she pleads to UA, thirty days confinement, she returns the Santa suit," I struggle with Lieutenant Singer as Petty Officer Coates follows us from my office to the courtroom.

"Sixty days plus reduction in rate to E-4," Loren returns.

"That's kind of steep, Loren, for a first infraction," I argue back not allowing Loren to bully her way through me.

"First charge," Loren clarifies, "Petty Officer Coates was previously officially reprimanded at captain's mast for gambling aboard the USS Gainesville."

"Like I was the first sailor to ever play poker, Ma'am," the Petty Officer pipes up.

"That'll be enough, Petty Officer," I instruct her, cursing my luck for getting a client who speaks her mind.

"She also bet on the anchor pool," Loren comments.

"I've done that, Lieutenant," I reply defensively.

"But you never yelled man overboard to delay the anchor drop to win a bet," reveals Loren, bringing out her point.

"None of this would have happened, Sir, if I'd have done a lousy six months in Frederick County Jail," remarks Petty Officer Coates.

"Jail?" I ask confused by her statement.

"A couple of bounced checks," she explains.

"What else?" requests Lieutenant Singer.

"A little shoplifting, here and there," the Petty Officer admits, "The judge over in Hagerstown had it in for me. He gave me a choice: serve my time or serve my country."

"Do you have a great desire to remain in the Navy, Petty Officer?" I ask looking sideways at Loren.

"Yes, Sir," she answers sarcastically, "That's why I was standing on the street corner impersonating Santa Clause."

"How'd you like to be home for Christmas?" I ask with a smile, thinking I'd just accomplished everything in a very timely manner.

"Petty Officer Third Class Jennifer Coates, unauthorized absence, resisting apprehension," the Judge begins, "Are we going to dispose of this?"

"Your Honor, this court has no personal jurisdiction over Petty Officer Coates and these charges should be dismissed," I reply.

"Do tell, Commander," the Judge requests.

"Ma'am her enlistment was not voluntary. It's therefore defective," I explain, "Under the United States versus Catlow, Ma'am--"

"I'm familiar with the case," Commander Helfman cuts me off before I could finish, "I thought Congress took care of that and civilian judges stopped sending us their mistakes." The petty officer shakes her head and the judge realizes her faux pas. "Lieutenant Singer, what's the government's position on this motion?"

"We will argue there was a constructive enlistment and demand an evidentiary hearing, Ma'am," Lieutenant Singer replies.

"Lieutenant, there is no way to get the state court transcripts here before the holiday," I argue pointedly.

"Then we'll take this up after the holidays," Helfman decides, "The bailiff will transport the defendant to…oh…actually, I allowed the bailiff to go do his Christmas shopping. Defense counsel will transport the defendant to restricted barracks at Anacostia. Merry Christmas, Commander." I look towards Coates not pleased with my assigned task; she just gives me a shy grin.

1824 ZULU  
ANACOSTIA NAVAL ANNEX  
WASHINGTON, DC

"We've closed up for the holidays, Commander," the officer greets, standing on the steps of the barracks, "Everyone's either deployed or out on good behavior. Can I help you, Sir?"

"I have a pre-trial detainee," I explain, glancing toward Coates.

"I could call the brig and let them know you're on your way," the Lieutenant offers.

"Lock me up for the holidays?" Coates asks apprehensively.

"Well, if you're in the Commander's custody, Petty Officer, it's his call," the Lieutenant tells her, "Either he can take you to the brig or…"

"Or…?" She asks .

"Or I can return you to your unit," I reply thinking over the ideas.

"They're aboard the USS Gainesville, Sir," she points out, "Deployed on exercises off the coast of Panama."

"Or I can place you with a second party, whom I trust," I remember thinking over my possibilities, "Who will guarantee you'll not go UA again."

"That sounds a lot better than ten days behind bars, Sir," Petty Officer Coates sounds relieved.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," I offer the Lieutenant, "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, Sir," he replies with a curt nod, "Good luck."

"You could leave me with my brother, Hal, Sir," Coates offers, "He's very responsible."

"What does Hal do?" I ask leading her back to the car.

"He's a CPA, Sir, Family man, straight arrow. His wife Helen's an excellent cook. Roast goose is her specialty," Petty Officer Coates boasts, "Next Friday, he could take me to court himself."

I was immediately wary as Coates directed me into a driveway to be greeted by a greasy haired biker, "Not so fast, Petty Officer," I barked as soon as we get out of the car.

"Jen…that you?" the greasy biker asked.

"Where's Hal?" Coates asks.

"Oh, he went for more beer," the biker informs us.

"My brother's shopping, Sir. I'll just uh…I'll just wait here for him," the Petty Officer informs me.

"You got a brother?" the biker asks ruining Coates cover story causing me to turn back to the car.

"Nice try," I comment.

"Who the hell's your brother?" the biker calls after us as we get head back to the car.

"Where are we going now, Sir?" she asks.

"Well, Petty Officer, unless you have another relative…" I reply thinking I'd probably end up taking her home with me.

"Father, Sir," she speaks hesitantly, "He's a minister." I glance at her disbelievingly, "He is."

2324 ZULU  
HAGERSTOWN, MARYLAND

I knock on the door of the Petty Officer's supposed father's home; a creepy looking man with a reverend's collar answers, "Reverend Coates?" I ask.

"What'd Jennifer do now?" he asks sourly, glancing at his daughter.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Daddy," she replies, I glance between the two trying to decide what their relationship was like.

"I'm Commander Rabb, Sir. I am with the JAG Corps," I introduce myself.

"You want to leave her here?" the reverend asks.

"Yes, Sir."

"What's the matter? All the jails full?" asks Reverend Coates, snidely.

"Closed actually, like your mind," the Petty Officer answers with a tremor in her voice, glaring at her father.

"Reverend, I'm going to need you to take responsibility for the Petty Officer just until her court date, Sir," I request politely.

"I rented out your room," Reverend Coates answers looking towards the Petty Officer, "You can sleep on the sofa."

"Not in the manger?" she asks, sarcastically.

"That's about the gutter level I expect from you," he replies, "Come in if you're coming."

"Want to stick around for the plum pudding, Commander?" Jen asks.

"Let's go," I tell her, turning away from the closing door, "Sorry to put you through that."

"Don't pity me, Sir," she snaps sharply, on the verge of tears, "Don't you dare." She walks away from me to the car. I was hoping Mac would be okay when I came home with another houseguest.

2332 ZULU  
RABB RESIDENCE  
ROSSLYN, VIRGINIA

.:Mac's POV:.

"And then this one's from Bahrain," Chloe shows off a postcard from her dad, we had snuggled up on the couch in our pajamas. "Dad said that I'd be really good at riding a camel, but that the jumps might be tricky." The twins hadn't lasted much past dinner, and Chloe had helped me put them to bed.

"I'm sorry you can't be with your dad for Christmas," I offer Chloe sincerely.

"This was going to be our first Christmas together," Chloe replies, "But then he got deployed when the world got all freaky." She looks over at the tree for a moment, "There's just so much I want to tell him that I can't say to Grandma."

"Well, you can tell me anything, Chloe," I answer, caressing Chloe's head, imagining myself twelve years later with Alex.

"Okay…there's this boy…" Chloe begins.

"And?" I ask getting giddy at this point.

"Can a best friend become your boyfriend?" Chloe asks, "I mean I know you and Harm ended up being great together, but can normal people do that."

"Sometimes…if your lucky," I laugh softly, "so we're not normal people, huh?"

"Mac, it's me," Harm calls out as I hear the door between the garage and house opening. I pry myself off the couch to greet Harm. "I didn't realize our relationship was so open," I joke spotting the young Petty Officer behind him.

"Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie…Chloe Madison…this is Petty Officer Coates," Harm performs introductions, "She's…"

"His prisoner," she finishes for him, reaching out to shake hands.

"Cool," Chloe answers enthused with the idea.

"Uh can we talk?" Harm says softly, taking my elbow to direct me to the kitchen, "I want to know if you wouldn't mind her staying here, just at night."

"She really is your prisoner?" I ask disbelievingly.

"It's a long story," Harm remarks.

"We have Chloe…" I point out apologetically, "and the twins."

"I think it would be cool, Mac," Chloe adds, peeking out from behind the wall, "And besides I'm going back to Vermont tomorrow, where it really snows."

"Um…okay, just one night," I acquiesce, as Coates and Chloe joined us in the kitchen, "You don't mind sleeping on the couch?"

"I've slept in stranger places," she answers with a shrug, I nod thinking I knew that feeling.

"Did Clay find out anything new on Sergei?" I asked remembering he'd mentioned a phone call yesterday.

"Oh, the Red Cross say he's doing fine, considering he's a prisoner," Harm answers wryly, "Winter in Chechnya, though. You okay?" Harm asks.

"Um…I got a postcard from Mic," I admit, pointing to the bottom card around our doorway, "He's spending his Christmas at sea."

"So what else did he have to say?" Harm asks trying to hide his jealousy.

"Just that he hoped I was happy and if I ever wanted to go to Australia he'd be waiting," I replied, trying not to laugh at how large Harm's eyes got.

"Damn Aussie," he grumbled. "I'm going to change, don't let her out of your sight."

"I'll bet you know a lot about guys," Chloe commented to Coates, I decided I would let them talk and just monitor their conversation.

"Way too much," Jennifer admits.

"There's this boy in my class, Rick--" Chloe begins.

"You want him to like you?" Coates asks.

"Yeah," I could hear the grin.

"Steal his watch," suggests the Petty Officer.

"What?" Chloe asks a little shocked.

"Then find it. He'll owe you," Coates explains and I could just picture Chloe's raised eyebrows.

"Look whom I found awake," Harm walked up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey sweet pea," I smiled at the groggy Alex in his arms, she was snuggled up close to his chest, thumb firmly stuck in her mouth, "what are you doing up you were down for the count earlier?"

"I think she might have been having a nightmare, she was about to let loose when I walked in to check on them and reached for me as soon as she saw me," Harm explained, "are you guys going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, but don't stay out too late, please?" I asked nicely.

"It shouldn't take too long we just have a few parts to replace, hopefully he found out something about a top," Harm tells her.

"All right," I agreed, "come here," I took the sleepy baby from him settling her on my hip following him back to the door.

"Petty Officer, you better be here when I get back," he orders as we pass by the couch.

"Not to worry, sir, I'm sure the Marine will keep me in line," she teases. Harm gives her a look. "Yes, Sir."

"Just make sure you're here," he replies, "See you later, Chloe."

"Bye," Chloe answers with a wave and a smile exchanging smiles with the Petty Officer. I lean up on tiptoes to give Harm a kiss, closing the door firmly behind him.

0113 ZULU  
HARM'S GARAGE  
NORTH OF UNION STATION

.:Harm's POV:.

"Sturgis, did you ever get into trouble as a kid?" I ask from underneath the car.

"The only son of Chaplain Turner…what do you think?" Sturgis questions.

"Come on…never?" I ask sliding out from under the vehicle, to look him in the face to see if he lied.

"When I was 12, I borrowed a bicycle without asking," Sturgis admits, "To my father, wrongful appropriation was the same as stealing."

"Why'd you do it?" I ask curiously.

"Show my independence…you know," remarks Sturgis, pulling me to my feet, "Get out from dad's shadow…some stupid kid reason."

"What did he do to you?" I ask, opening the garage door and going around to get into the driver's seat of the 'vette. "Or should I ask him tomorrow night?"

"No, no, he forgave me," Sturgis replies, "He forgave me. 'Course that was after I scrubbed the chapel floors with a toothbrush, but, uh…"

"Yeah…" I comment as the Corvette purrs to life offering a high five to Sturgis.

"You did it," he shouts enthused.

"We did it," I amend, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"What do you say we take her out for a little spin?" he suggests.

"Without a top?" I ask, incredulous, "What if it snows? Besides do you know what Mac would do to me if I got sick?"

"Since when are you afraid of a Marine? Or a little snow for that matter?" Sturgis asks.

"Since I sunk half our bank account into this baby," I reply, "I don't know if you noticed, but it's winter outside."

0230 ZULU  
RABB RESIDENCE  
ROSSLYN, VIRGINIA

.:Mac's POV:.

"You're pretty handy in the kitchen," I comment as we exit the kitchen, Jen, as she asked to be called, now dressed in gray sweats.

"I ran away from home; I got a job as a short order cook when I was…14," Jen explains, shrugging as if to say 'no big deal'.

"Is that legal?" Chloe asks.

"I told the manager I was an orphan," she replies.

"You lied?" Chloe seems so naïve next to this girl although that couldn't be further from the truth.

"More like wishful thinking," she answers honestly.

"I used to make things up," Chloe admits.

"Mm," I agree thoughtfully, "Chloe used to tell people that I was her mother."

"Then I realized you can't have everything you want, so I settled for a big sister," Chloe tells the Petty Officer, "I stopped acting out when Mac found my father."

"Yeah? Maybe she could help me lose mine," Jen comments snidely.

"That's a terrible thing to say," I reply, thinking I felt like that most of my life.

"I doubt you'd understand any better than Commander Rabb," she snaps, oh so she thinks she's the only one with problems.

"Try me," I encourage trying to get to know the young woman in front of me.

"The two of you are so perfect…a couple of recruiting posters," Jen replies, "I could just picture your childhoods."

The phone rang before I could reply and I jumped to answer before it woke the twins, "Colonel Mackenzie."

"You don't know anything," I hear Chloe reprimand her, "Mac's father was a alcoholic, her mother ran off, and Harm's father was shot down in Vietnam…Christmas 1969. I never even knew my father till I was 11. Harm has a brother in a Chechen prison. You're not the only one who has problems."

"She's right here," I replied into the phone as I pass the phone over Chloe's shoulder, "Chloe, it's for you."

"Hello?" Chloe takes the cordless receiver, "Daddy!" She's off like a shot to talk with her dad. I take up my vacant seat at the table with the Petty Officer.

"Colonel, I'm sorry for what I said," she offers.

"That's all right, but if you want to talk…" I offer a shoulder, just as the garage door starts to rise.

"Talk about what?" she asks.

"Oh, I don't know…your future," I suggest, "You're an electronics technician, right?"

"How'd you know that, Ma'am?" Jen asks, cautiously.

"I told her," Harm answers, stealing a cookie off my plate, "And you're good at it. All fours and fives on your evals except for conduct."

"Why did you even bother to look?" Jen asks with a sigh.

"Because he cares," I inform her gently.

"He cares so much, he spent the day trying to get rid of me," Jen remarks, turning an eye on him.

"My guess is that you can be pretty annoying, Petty Officer Coates, and the Commander doesn't like being a junior in that department," I joke with a smile, eliciting a chuckle from her, "What are your goals, anyway?"

"Stay out of jail," she replies.

"Mm...lofty ambition," Harm comments, "I'll have to remember to tell the judge that one."

"I don't know…I want a job that I like…the right guy…a couple kids…" Jennifer replies, "Two out of three would be all right."

"You know what that makes you?" I ask her.

"No, Ma'am."

"Just like the rest of us," I reply, Jennifer smiles a small smile realizing that I might just be right.

"But you've already got yours," she replied, as Chloe rejoined us as Harm pulled out the chair next to me.

"Yeah, but they didn't come easy and you wouldn't believe what we went through before we got married," Harm replied munching on his cookie.

"Since when do you eat cookies?" Chloe asked hoarding hers as Harm reached for one.

"Since I married you 'sister'," he replied pushing his tongue between his lips to point at her.

1410 ZULU  
HARM'S GARAGE  
NORTH OF UNION STATION

"Colonel MacKenzie told me how much you love your old thunderbird," Petty Officer Coates comments as I pull the Lexus up in front of the garage door.

"Corvette," I correct, "It's a 1968 Mako Shark; fiberglass body; rally red."

"That fits you, Sir," she answers, "How'd you end up with the Lexus?"

"Guy named Gemmill stuck me with it," I reply reaching for the lock on the garage, but the padlock is gone, I step in and my car is gone, too. "Oh, no, not again."

"This has happened before?" Jen asks.

"Yeah, 29 months and seven days ago," I replied disdainfully.

"Next time, buy a Subaru," Coates quips, earning a dirty look, "Sorry."

"This is unbelievable. I…" I pull my cell from my coat and dial the police.

"7th Precinct, Officer Greene," a voice answers.

"Hi, this is Navy Commander Harmon Rabb. I'm with the JAG Corps," I report, "I need to report a stolen car."

"Sir, you know it's the day before Christmas…" replies Officer Greene.

"Yes, I'm aware it's the day before Christmas," I reply annoyed.

"All right, hang on," he replies, "Sir, you'll have to come in to the station to make the report."

"Thanks," I answer slamming the phone shut.

"So?" questions Coates.

"So, who would do something like this?" I vent not even thinking about whom I was talking to.

"Sir…"

"I mean, what kind of low-life scum goes around stealing other people's stuff?" I demand irrationally, realizing I hurt her feelings, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean you."

"Yeah, you did," she replies, "Look, Sir, some people steal because they want what other people have, some for the thrill…some just for the attention."

"Is that your story?" I ask her.

"You want to know the truth?" she asks.

I chuckle as the cell rings, playing Jingle Bells, Chloe was playing with it earlier, "Rabb."

"Happy holidays," greets Clayton Webb, with lots of loud background noise.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"I gave my nephew a chemistry set for Christmas," Clay says.

"He opened his Christmas present early?" I ask knowing I was never allowed to open presents before Christmas morning.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Rabb," answers Clay.

"Well, if you're wondering what you can get me for Christmas, you can get me a new car," I replied. "Where the hell are you anyway? Kabul?" I ask, but received no answer. "Webb? Hello?" There is still no reply so I hung up thinking he would call me back if it was important, "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?" Jen asks.

"I've got to see the authorities," I replied, reopening my phone to call Mac.

"You're taking me to the brig?" she asks.

"I have to go to the 7th Precinct," I explained, "They need me to report this in person." Jen is clearly relieved with my real reason, "Hey, guess your busy, just wanted to let you know that I'll be at the party tonight but until then I'll probably be at the 7th Precinct reporting the 'vette as stolen."

0030 ZULU  
ROBERT'S RESIDENCE  
ROSSLYN, VIRGINIA (A/N: Don't remember where their apartment was?

.:Mac's POV:.

The twins and I are the first ones here, I was hoping Harm would arrive soon but after getting his message about the 'vette I wasn't counting on it. Loren Singer was also early and for once was acting like a human being by helping Harriet and myself place some trays of hors d'oeuvres on the dining room table. Of course her style could use some help, it is after all snowing outside, instead she shows up wearing a fitted, sleeveless, burgundy dress.

Glancing over her appearance I caught sight of Loren's new bracelet, "Oh, that's a beautiful bracelet."

"A Christmas gift…one of a kind," she answers snottily.

Big Bud whistles as he joins us, "What'd you have to do to earn that?" he asks.

"I'm sure it was given with love, Master Chief," I remark, used to his personality by now.

"Mmm hmm," Big Bud intones sarcastically and walks off.

"I thought so, too, Colonel, until I went to the jeweler to have it appraised for the insurance," Loren continues.

"They're not real?" I question, hating to be near any man that lied to Loren Singer.

"Oh, they're real, but the jeweler called me Patty," she answers distastefully, "Turns out Kevin sent this same one-of-a-kind bracelet to a Patty Sachs and on cross-examination, he admitted he sent an identical one to a Wendy Pearson."

"A serial Santa," I reply sympathetically.

"A serial jerk," Loren says as a knock sounds on Bud and Harriet's door.

Harriet opens the door to Harm and his prisoner, "Commander!"

"Merry Christmas," he says and Harriet pulls him in for a small peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Merry Christmas," Harriet returns, "Come on in."

"Lieutenant Sims, this is Petty Officer Coates," Harm introduces them.

"It's Jennifer, Ma'am," she answers, shaking Harriet's hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Jennifer," Harriet replies sincerely.

"This is for Baby AJ," Harm hands Harriet a wrapped package.

"Thank you…welcome…make yourself at home," Harriet invites again.

"Ddddddddddaaaaaaaaaa…." Aidan babbled cruising around the coffee table and up to Harm and latching onto his pant leg.

"Hey little man," Harm scoops him up planting a kiss on his cheek, "where's your momma?"

"I'll take that," I swoop in grabbing my son, and stealing a kiss, "news on the car?"

"No," he answers, removing his coat. "Lieutenant Roberts, Petty Officer Coates."

"Hi," Bud answers from behind me.

"Lieutenant," Jen replies.

"Master Chief Roberts, Retired," Harm continues.

"Master Chief," Jen answers shaking hands with him.

"You can call me Big Bud, honey," Big Bud tells her as Harm's phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me," Harm moves away from the group. "Rabb."

"Webb? Where the hell are you?" Harm questions loudly.

"What?—Webb?" he once again questions loudly. Little seconds later, Harm looks at his phone in disgust as it goes dead.

"What'd Webb want?" I asked smiling as Aidan reached for his Daddy once again.

"Hey," he smiles accepting his baby, snuggling Aidan into his neck. "I'm not sure, that's the second time he's called me. Where's Alex?"

"Napping, last I checked, I was about to go check on her again," I replied turning back to Bud and Harriet's bedroom, Harm following.

"Have you seen Sturgis?" he asked quickly

"He's with his father, getting ready for tonight's service," I reply, nodding to the still sleeping Alex on Bud and Harriet's bed.

"What'd you do to wear these two out?" Harm asks laying Aidan next to his sister, the little boy now sound asleep.

"Chloe chased them around the airport for a good while, I'm surprised they made it as long as they did," I placed a kiss on each baby before leading Harm to the hallway and closing the door hoping for a moment alone.

"Commander, what is your prisoner doing here?" Loren asks, before I'm even able to get a word out.

Harm chuckles "Don't ask."

"Just where did she spend last night?" Loren asks.

"With us, do you have a problem with that?" I ask, glancing at her.

"Just wouldn't want the appearance of impropriety ma'am," she replies, knowing I've put her in her place.

"I need a beverage. Excuse me," Harm sidesteps the Lieutenant and heads for the kitchen. I quickly move to follow ignoring Loren.

"Here you go, Sir," Bud hands him a glass.

"Oh, thank you," Harm says, "The place looks great, Bud."

"Sir, thank you so much," Harriet says coming from AJ's room with our godson and his gift. "AJ loves this little car."

Harm chuckles again, "Well, I hope nobody steals yours." Harriet makes a face and walks off with Baby AJ.

"Any news on your 'vette, Sir?" Bud asks. I stepped up next to him, taking his arm and draping it over my shoulder.

"Not yet," Harm answers glancing down to me for a moment and smiling.

"Did you know that Columbian drug dealers love to collect classic American cars?" Big Bud asks, "Just like you'd special order from a dealer, they'll call up a car-theft ring and say: get me a '68 Corvette with four on the floor, preferably red."

"Hmm," Harm answers pulling me closer, allowing me to feel his irritation.

"I'll just bet your 'vette's on board some freighter bound for Baranquilla right now," Big Bud offers with a hearty laugh, slapping Harm on the back, causing him to slosh his drink. "Can't hold your drink steady there?"

"No, Master Chief, apparently not," Harm groans lowly. I tried not to laugh and then spoke up myself wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Are you excited about Mikey going to the Academy?" I asked.

"Navy doesn't need anymore damn officers if you ask me," Big Bud responds gruffly.

"I'm sure you know, Master Chief, what an appointment to the Academy would mean for Mikey," Harm replies confused by the Chief's behavior.

"Yeah, it'd mean he can push enlisted men around for the next thirty years," Big Bud answers sarcastically.

"He's going to have a lot of work ahead of him," Harm ignores his last comment, "He's going to need your encouragement.

"And I need a drink," Big Bud answers, heading for the kitchen, ignoring us as he moves off.

Harm's phone rang again before I could talk to him, "Yeah, I can be there in 15 minutes," he answers a couple minutes later, "Thank you." He turns to me, "Mac, they found it. Look, can you look after the Petty Officer?" He asks grabbing his coat and heading for the door turning back to place a quick peck on my cheek.

"Ah…okay," I agreed, Harm opens the door just as Admiral Chegwidden and Petty Officer Tiner show up. They exchange pleasantries all around and Harm takes off.

The Admiral requested that the TV be turned on. ZNN was showing Stuart Dunston's reports: "In a startling development from the frozen north, the reindeer incarcerated by the US Navy have been granted a work release. They'll be permitted to spend one night under the supervision of Santa Clause or his alter ego, Commander Saul Ruttenberg, a Navy chaplain. Rabbi Ruttenberg, any message for the children of the world?"

"Ho-Ho-Ho…Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!" the Rabbi cheers from the television.

"And a Happy Hanukkah to you, too, Rabbi," Admiral answers the television with a grin.

"Merry Christmas, Admiral," I pat the Admiral on the shoulder.

"It is now," he replies and offers his glass in a toast, "I think Chaplain Turner has a direct line to heaven."

"My bracelet's gone!" Loren strides out of the hallway, "I took it off in the bathroom and she went in there." Loren points at Jen accusingly.

"I didn't steal your bracelet," she denies.

"That's what you do, isn't it?" Loren asks, spitefully.

"Lieutenant," the Admiral admonishes her with his tone.

"Loren, I'm sure it's around here somewhere," I soothe, stepping between the two women, "Why don't we all look for it, okay?"

Everyone spreads out to search the apartment, I checked to make sure Alex and Aidan were both still asleep knowing that they often grabbed things they could get their hands on. "No sign of a bracelet, Sir," I comment, coming back into the living room. "Any luck out here?"

"None," he answers, glancing around as people converged again.

I also look around, "Where's Petty Officer Coates?"

"I thought she was with you," the Admiral replies.

"Admiral," calls Big Bud, "She left." He motions toward the open door.

0123 Zulu  
SOUTH OF CAPITAL STREET  
DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA

.:Harm's POV:.

After Mac called to tell me that the petty officer ran off, I found her in a bar doing card tricks for another patron. "Follow the lady wherever she goes…" Jen holds up two of the three cards from the bar. "She's here, she's there, she's everywhere." She continues to scramble the three cards. "Where is she now?"

"That one," the gruff angry looking guy taps a card.

"Sorry," she answers, turning over the card then grabbing the twenty dollar bill from the counter.

"You're cheating," the guy grabs her wrist, before she could make a clean get away.

"You're an idiot," she replies.

I walk up just as the guy is about to strike her and grab the guy's hand taking the twenty from the Petty Officer's fist and hands it back to the guy, "Merry Christmas."

"How'd you find me?" Jen asks.

"Well, I got a call from the Colonel reading me the riot act, so I stopped by your friend Tiny's house and he told me, you hang out here sometimes."

"I didn't steal that witch's bracelet," she answers spitefully.

"That's lieutenant witch to you," I reply, giving her a small grin.

"Whatever," she shrugs, before looking up at me like a small child, "Do you believe me, Sir?"

"Why'd you run?"

"Force of habit," she offers.

"You know, Jen, a lot of people have turned their lives around in the military," I remind her, knowing that Mac had talked to her about her own personal experience.

"Respectfully, Sir, spare me the lecture. I really don't belong in the Navy," Jen replies, "I just want to get back to my life."

"What? Standing on the corner begging for small change?" I question.

"Why does any of this matter to you, Sir?" she asks.

"It's Christmas time," I answer.

"Why didn't you just leave me with my father?" asks the petty officer.

"Is that what you wanted?" I asked, "cause I can take you there now."

"No," she says, tears threatening. "I spent a lifetime trying to get away from him."

"Jen, whatever you're doing, it's not working," I point out.

"Look, no one wants me, Commander," she sniffs and angrily wipes a stray tear from her cheek.

"That's not true," I deny.

"Look at you, Sir!" she argues, "Passing me from hand to hand. You've done everything you can to get rid of me."

"Well, that was wrong of me. I'm sorry," I reply, it really wasn't fair but this ended up being the busiest I'd been in a while.

"What will Lieutenant Singer do, Sir?" she asks.

"Well, once she retracts her claws from the ceiling, she'll probably add grand theft to your list of sins," I guess, "Don't worry about it, Jen. We'll get through this. I'll stay with you every step of the way." She sniffles back her tears once more before we head back to the Roberts'.

Admiral Chegwidden opens the door to once I'd knocked, "Commander," he greets.

"Sir," I nod, "Petty Officer," I indicate for her to precede me through the door.

"See you at the church," Admiral Chegwidden heads out.

"Commander, is everything all right?" Harriet asks.

"Absolutely," I answer spotting Mac and the twins, "The petty officer just needed a long walk to clear her head."

"Any luck with the car, Sir?" Bud asks.

"False alarm," I inform them, "Lieutenant Singer, about the bracelet…" Accepting Alex from Mac in all her winter ware.

"Sir…um, AJ took it out of the bathroom," Harriet says apologetically. "We found it behind the dresser, Sir."

"I was wrong about you," Loren admits to the Jen.

"You were quick to judge, Ma'am," the Petty Officer says.

"And you were quick to run," Loren replies.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jen admits, "Where does that leave us?"

"Let's forget about the bracelet and the walk around the block," Loren offers, "But I'm not going to dismiss the UA charge or the resisting."

"That would be too much to hope for, Ma'am," Petty Officer replies.

"Okay, you guys, let's not be late…" Harriet herds every one out the door.

"Well, Petty Officer…" I point her toward the front door.

"Hey, you made it," Mac says handing me Aidan as well so she can put on her own coat, "Sorry about the car."

"Yeah, well there is only so much you can hope for," I reply handing Aidan back.

"Somebody did very well decorating," she smiled pointing upward, we both chuckle before coming together in a pleasant kiss, Mac smiled broadly as we broke apart and I grinned, as well, pulling the door shut behind me.

The choir sings Silent Night as Commander Turner enters the church last and takes his seat behind the admiral and on the other side of Mac. I offer a handshake and Alex, who quickly reaches for the man she calls uncle.

Chaplain Turner begins his sermon, "When God revealed himself to us, he did so through a family; which is why I speak to you tonight of Joseph…the forgotten man of the Christmas story. We know much about Mary and, of course, the Christ child. But the Bible makes few references to the life of Joseph. Therefore, he remains somewhat of a mystery, much as many of our own fathers do. But we do know that Joseph was a gentle father and a courageous man. He saved his family from Herod by taking them on a dangerous journey to Egypt. He taught his son his own trade, as father's do even today." He brought the memories of sitting in the cockpit of a fighter jet so many years ago, with my father showing me the controls. Mac squeezed my hand obviously knowing where my thoughts had gone, and she shifted Aidan to my lap from hers, "Joseph died before Jesus grew up to become a man and begin his ministry. Yet, Joseph still believed 'blessed are those who believe that he will bind up the brokenhearted and free the captives.' At best, a father is the solid foundation of a house, his support taken for granted. At other times, he may need shoring up himself. He may be tired, he may be impatient, he may be mired in his own problems, but always a father looks beyond the here and now. He keeps one eye trained on the next generation. Of necessity, he is a man filled with hope—Hope that a knowing God watches over the universe; hope that justice will prevail; hope that we will be reunited with our loved ones. As Saint Paul said, 'Abide by these three: faith, hope, and love. The greatest of these is love.' So when we give thanks to the Father for our blessings, let us not forget Joseph, or our own fathers, that they may not be forgotten this Christmas. May God bless you and Merry Christmas."

We each sat in silence listening as he finished and Mac took Alex back from Sturgis to sit squeezed together as a family. "Chaplain, you did it again," Admiral Chegwidden offers a handshake to the chaplain. Once we'd reached outside.

"Thank you, Admiral," he answers shaking his hand, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, Sir," the Admiral returns.

"Harm…" Mac calls out dragging my attention away from the Admiral, "You might want to see this."

To my surprise I turn to find my corvette with my friend stepping out of it, "You found my car?" I ask Sturgis he gets out.

"Found it? No…" Sturgis asks a bit confused.

"You stole it?" I ask handing a sleepy Aidan to Mac, who was already holding Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Sturgis asks, "I took it for a little spin…to get the new top."

"Sturgis…" I start about to rip into him.

"What?"

"You are all right," I change my mind and reach for his hand and then a hug.

"Merry Christmas, buddy," Sturgis answers.

"Harm, I don't think we'll all fit," Mac observes and I have to chuckle.

"Well, I'll go to the Wall and then I'll be home that is if you can handle this?" I motion between the twins and the Petty Officer, with her affirmative nod, "you all right?" I ask Jen.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replies, "Colonel MacKenzie offered to get me back."

"I know," I answer, locking gazes with Mac for several moments, "We'll discuss your case tomorrow."

"On Christmas day?" she asks perplexed.

"Once gifts have been opened and dinner had I'm sure we'll have the time, right?" I ask, quickly glancing at Jennifer before looking back to Mac.

"About your argument, Sir," Jennifer says. "Defective enlistment is true, the judge made me enlist, but…I can stay in if I want, right?"

"What made you change your mind?" I ask, following them to the car to help strap the twins in.

"You…" she answers and reaches up to give me a small kiss on the cheek. "Can they throw me in the brig for that?"

"Yes," I reply with a slight nod.

"It was worth it," Jen says, Mac's grin indicates that she agrees.

"It's that time," I turn to Mac as Jen gets in the jeep.

"Tell him Merry Christmas for me," she answers, leaning up for a kiss.

"Hey marine, keep the bed warm for me," I grin opening the door for her to get in and waiting until I could no longer see the tail lights before getting in the 'vette.

At the Wall, I traced dad's name with my finger, amazed at how many years it had been. I saw a card sticking from the wall earlier but now I can clearly see where it is addressed to Harmon Rabb, Sr. I opened it to see the unfamiliar scrawl with a message that could only be from one person: the father I never knew.

"Now we're all here," a strong Russian voice greets from behind me.

"Sergei…" I turn to him, and reach for a hug as he answers.

"Hello, my brother," Sergei replies.

"How did you get here?" I ask releasing him and keeping a hand on his shoulder..

"Well, I have a friend in Argun who has a friend in Grozny," Clay walks up, causing me to be pleasantly surprised.

"Webb," I greet the man, glancing at Sergei. "You traded favors."

"That's what I was trying to call you about," Clay explains, "I traded two boxcars of wheat for Sergeant Zhukov. We've been on the road for 18 hours… Merry Christmas, Harm."

"Merry Christmas, Clay," I offer a hearty handshake to that of a true friend.

"Um…Mr. Webb…" says Sergei.

"You're welcome," Clay says.

"My brother…" Sergei answers, as I pull him into a hug once again.

"Let's get you home," I lead the way to the 'vette.

"This car, it is yours?" he asks when I unlocked the passenger door, "Your Colonel does not object?"

"She wishes she had one," I replied once I was settled in my seat and quickly steered us home on a quite ride, "How tired are you?"

"I wish to sleep for the next week," he laughed, as I parked the car in the garage.

"We'll you probably won't get much sleep in the morning, the twins have been looking forward to Christmas for the past month," I opened the door, leading Sergei in. Once Chloe had left, Jen had moved to the guest room which left the living room for Sergei. All the toys had been put together and placed underneath the tree, I assume courtesy of Mac and Jen.

"The couch is all I have open at the moment," I turn to him taking his jacket and placing it in the closet, "do you have a bag or anything?"

"Mr. Webb supplied these clothes, we left from prison," he replied.

"Okay I'll just be a minute then, make yourself at home," I jogged up the stairs, opening the door to my bedroom I was shocked to find my wife in that little scrap of white lace she had worn on our first trip to Russia. What was even more shocking was the fact that she had apparently fallen asleep waiting for me.

Quietly I went to my drawers pulling out a pair of sweats for Sergei, "What are you doing I thought we were going to sleep in the buff tonight?" Mac drowsily asked from the bed.

"They aren't for me," I replied moving to the bed to offer a kiss.

"Really? What'd you do bring home another prisoner?" she jokes sitting up.

"No, there was a present waiting for me at the wall this year. It seems we have a very good friend in the CIA and he pulled a few favors and your favorite brother-in-law is waiting for the these downstairs," I sighed, "you don't mind him staying here right?"

"Of course not, Harm," she replied pulling on her robe and leaving before I could follow. I jogged down the steps expecting to find Sergei where I left him, but all I found was a confused Mac. I peeked into the kitchen but was unable to find him there either. Mac grabbed my arm and shushed me and pointed up.

You could hear a Russian lullaby from above us, we quickly made our way up to the twins room, to find Sergei holding a smiling Aidan, "He was already awake," Sergei answered when he was us.

"That's okay, he obviously likes you," Mac smiled, "it's good to see you little brother."

"You too Colonel," he smiled handing our son to his mother. I handed him the clothes I pulled out.

"Mac, please, we're family," she chided moving to the rocker.

"Alright Mac, good night," he stepped from the room, "I can handle it myself brother go be with your family."

"Thanks Sergei, and I'm really glad you're here," I pulled him into a hug before turning back to the twins room. A little surprised to find Aidan nursing.

"I think he just wanted to be loved," Mac smiled seeing me, "and I do too, so don't you dare think about going to bed just yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I grinned crouching next to her.

.:Mac's POV:.

1246 ZULU

"Mama," quietly carried through the baby monitor as I settled on Harm's sweaty chest after our morning 'roll in the hay'.

"He's got your timing," Harm grinned against my forehead, "he waited till we were done, Alex usually interrupts us before we can even get started."

"She is definitely your daughter," I placed a kiss above his heart before pulling myself out of bed, "get dressed you've got to work the camcorder."

"Aye aye, Ma'am," he grinned pulling on flannel pants and a USNA Sweatshirt before leaving me to finish.

"Alright you munchkins are you ready for presents?" I asked walking into the nursery finding both standing in their cribs watching the door. I changed both diapers before setting them down and directing them towards the stairs. Aidan attached to my leg and crawled up once he saw the stairs, while Alex was quick to head to her daddy, who was half-way down with the video camera.

"Hey guys," Harm smiled, "Santa brought you presents," he continued keeping ahead of Alex as she scooted down the stairs just ahead of my with Aidan clutching tightly. Once the bottom of the stairs was reached though Alex was off as fast as she could and Aidan wiggled down to follow her.

Once presents were open, the twins were, of course, busily playing with the brightly colored paper and bows. Harm handed small gifts to both Coates and Sergei, "I know it's not much," I supplied, "but we didn't want you to feel left out."

They both grinned upon seeing their gifts, "is this supposed to remind me why I chose to stay in?" Jen asked holding up the photo of the twins.

"You said you wanted it all now you've got a little reminder," Harm replied, as Alex climbed into Jen's lap.

"Baby?" she pointed at the picture of Aidan and herself. I couldn't hold back the grin watching them.

"What does mine mean?" Sergei asked.

"That's a photograph of your family," Harm replied pointing to each member, "Grams, my mother and step-father, Trish and Frank, and, of course, you know the rest of us. I just thought it would be a nice way to have your family."

"Thank you Harm, Sarah it's perfect," Sergei gave us both a hug, "now isn't there some American Tradition about big breakfast this morning?"

"Yes, but you have to talk to your brother about that one," I grinned, "Jen would you help me change them while they cook us breakfast?"

"Yes ma'am," she complied carrying Alex upstairs.

"Well I must say you are an excellent chef, sir," Jen settled back after finishing off her third waffle.

"Thank you," Petty Officer," Harm smiled accepting his praise.

I sat back watching my family and a girl who had finally found herself. Life was good and nothing could deflate my happiness at this very moment.


End file.
